Final Code I
by Alexcdl
Summary: Después de cerrar el superordenador por segunda vez, los Guerreros de Lyoko están furiosos porque aún no han podido matar a XANA. Volverán a abrir el superordenador? Odd, intentando despreocupándose de XANA, intenta retomar la relación con Sam. Porque, según él, está solo. Al parecer le va bien, pero ese es el problema.
1. Prólogo: Furia

Al volver de cerrar el superordenador...

-Bueno, se acabó Lyoko...-dijo Ulrich a Jeremy-. Creo que lo echaremos de menos.

-Pues no te falta nada... ahora está en el mismo estado desde hace dos años, cuando lo encontré...

-Sí, XANA aún no está muerto. Está con el superordenador, apagado-dijo Aelita-.

-Aaahhhh!-dijo Odd, enfadado-. Ya estoy harto! Maldito XANA...

-Escucha! Que te pasa? Tranquilo...-intentó Ulrich calmar a su mejor amigo-.

-Tenemos que volver a encender el superordenador! Hay que matar a XANA.

-Es verdad. Él mató a mi padre!-dijo Aelita llorando-. Intenta matar-nos a todos nosotros! Es... es...

Ahora todos estaban furiosos. No podían entender cómo una inteligencia artificial es tan difícil... de matar. Pero gracias a XANA se habían conocido. Se habían enterado de el lazo invisible que tenían... sobretodo entre Ulrich y Yumi. También entre Aelita y Jeremy. Pero... y Odd?

-Vamos... tenemos que... volver al colegio.-dijo Jeremy, medio llorando-


	2. Capítulo 1: Llega Sam

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de Ulrich y Odd...

–¿Dónde está Odd? -se preguntó al levantarse-.

Miró en las duchas, pero no estaba. Al llegar a la cafetería, observó que Odd estaba con... Sam.

¿No se había ido?, pensó Ulrich.

-Ulrich, ¿sabes dónde está Odd? -quiso saber Jeremy-.

-Está con Sam.

-Adivino: ha vuelto por segunda vez a Kadic y ahora Odd está _superenamorado_ de ella, ¿verdad? -dijo Yumi-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intuiciones femeninas.

-Pues mi intuición masculina me dice que va a contar a Sam unas cuantas cosas.

-Quieres decir... ¿Lyoko? -preguntó Aelita-.

-Sí.

Jeremy pensó que era una mala idea contarle todo a Sam, pero no habló en ese momento. Tal vez después...

* * *

Os pongo al día: tres semanas antes de cerrar el superordenador, Samantha se muda a la otra punta de París, diciendo que era possible que se quedara, pero era más probable que no. Se quedara o no, tenía que irse tres semanas. Han pasado tres semanas, y ha vuelto.

* * *

–Escucha... ese día que te dije que era más importante que me marchara..

–Debí darte el mensaje -interrumpió Sam-.

–Querías pasar el que podía ser el último día conmigo. Lo entiendo...

–Si quieres ser un algo debes decirme que debías hacer.

–¿Algo de verdad?

–Claro, ¿porqué no? Pero tienes que contarme esa cosa.

-Acompañamé.

Odd cogió la mano de Sam y le llevó al parque de al lado de Kadic. Abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla, pero antes le dijo a Sam, todo serio:

-Pero no le cuentes a NADIE.

-Ehh... sí, digo no, claro.

Bajaron por las escaleras de la alcantarilla. Samantha estaba muy asustada. No se lo habría imaginado nunca...!

El pasadizo secreto era muy oscuro, negro. Uno de los patines que los Guerreros utilizaban había caído. Otro lo estaba a punto de hacer.

-Odd, no creo que estemos dentro de Kadic.

-Y no lo estamos.

-La bronca que nos caerá...

-Sube por esta escalera.

-Vale...

Ahora están delante de la fábrica.

-¡Ooohhhh! ¿Que hay dentro?

-Un superordenador.

-¿Que es eso?

-Eeehmmm... pregúntale eso a Jeremy porque tampoco es que te lo pueda decir profundamente...

-Y... ¿perspectivamente?

-Es un ordenador muy potente.

-¿Y que tiene de especial? ¿Tanto cómo para ocultarlo?

-No tienes ni idea del peligro corría...

-¡¿Qué?!

Ahora empezaba Odd a hacer un resumen de su aventura mientras volvían a Kadic, ya que los dos tenían hambre para almorzar.

-En el superordenador hay un mundo virtual. Lo creó Franz Hopper, el padre de Aelita.

-Franz Hopper? Debe ser un professor muy antiguo. Entonces... cómo puede ser que Aelita tenga la misma edad que nosotros?

-Franz Hopper, cuando creó Lyoko, el mundo virtual, decidió esconderse con Aelita en Lyoko. Él también creó XANA, un virus que después tuvo la idea de dominar el mundo e intentó matar a Franz Hopper y robar la llave de Lyoko, una llave que permite acceder a la red mundial, a Aelita.

Entonces, unos nueve años después Jeremy...

-¿Jeremy Belpois?

-Sí, él mismo. Cómo decía, unos nueve años después Jeremy encontró el superordenador, que estaba apagado, y lo encendió. Ahí descubrió XANA, cuando le atacó utilizando la electricidad. En Lyoko está Aelita, entonces fué cuando Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, ella y yo nos conocimos.

-¿Y luchábais todos vosotros contra un virus informático? ¿Me estás bromeando?

-Sí, luchábamos todos juntos y no te estoy bromeando. Ojalá fuera una broma.-Entonces continuó con su resumen de su aventura, que aún no se había acabado:-Un año después XANA escapó a otro superordenador justo antes que intentarámos matarlo, y un año más tarde, es decir, este año, empezamos a recibir más ataques de XANA, cosa rara porque pensábamos que estaba muerto. Revivió con su código fuente. Nos lo puso en nosotros y cuando entramos a Lyoko, _pumba_ ,XANA va a otro superordenador de la red... Ahora viene lo interesante:

"Ayer mismo encerramos a XANA en el superordenador, que ahora este está apagado. El problema es que no está neutralizado todavía...

-¿Pero como te sabes esa historia de memoria?-dijo Sam toda boquiabierta-.

-¿Qué dices? Si todo esto pasó ayer.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Jajaja! Es broma.

-Ya ha salido el Odd bromista y enrollado, ¿verdad?

-¡...Es que con esto de XANA...!

-Os ayudaré.

-Bffff... de acuerdo. Pero te tengo que advertir que es muy peligroso.

-Estoy dispuesta.

-¡Podrías acabar en el limbo virtual!

-Estoy dispuesta.-Ahora empezaba a llorar-.

-Podrías... ¡Quedar virtualizada para siempre!

-Estoy dispuesta.

-¡No! ¡No! Es muy peligroso...

-¡Te he dicho que estoy dispuesta!

Ninguno de los dos querían perder al otro pero... Sam había entendido que si durante dos años no habían podido, necesitaran ayuda.

* * *

-Lo he tenido que hacer... le he contado.

-¡Odd! Aún estamos pensando en cómo matar a XANA, y ahora tenemos alguien más a quién proteger. ¡¿No ves que ella corre peligro?! Esto es... ¡ridículo! -dijo enfadado Jeremy-.

-¡¿Rídiculo?! No, claro. Es que tu con Aelita ya lo tienes todo hecho. No digo que Aelita no sea humana, pero claro, cómo tu pensabas que no lo era, es más fácil hablar con un robot que con alguien real. A ti no te hace falta nada. En cambio, mira a Ulrich. Él sí a luchado por estar con Yumi. Ella igual. Han discutido, se han reconciliado, hay movimiento, ¿me entiendes?

Jeremy miraba a Aelita. No entendía nada.

-¿Y hace falta que una pareja tenga movimiento? Porque yo no lo prefiero.

-No hace falta, pero así se sabe cuando esta es real. Tu con Aelita...-Odd se pensó mucho lo que iba a decir. Eso podría cambiar cosas importantes-. ¡No has hecho nada!

Jeremy no esperaba eso. Al igual que Odd, Jeremy no pudo evitar dejar ir lágrimas de sus ojos. Un momento eterno... todos estaban boquiabiertos. Incluso Sam, que lo había oído. Todo el grupo estaba con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabían si apoyarle o... Así es cómo eran sus sentimientos:

Aelita no sabía que hacer.  
Ulrich no deseaba el mal ni de Jeremy ni de nadie, pero...  
Jeremy estaba paralizado. _En parte tiene razón, pero amo a Aelita, al igual que él ama a Sam_ , pensaba. Pero la rabia le poseía, al igual que XANA posee para matar. Puede que la rabia sea el XANA sentimental...  
Yumi, aunque fuera la mayor, tampoco sabía que hacer. El discurso de Odd le dejó... sin palabras.  
Odd, el portavoz de ese discurso, en gran parte estaba arrepentido de sus palabras, otra pequeñita parte estaba satisfecho.  
Samantha se siente cómo si hubieran matado a alguien sólo por ella, injustamente.

* * *

 **¿Se reconciliarán Odd y Jeremy? ¿Retomarán su lucha contra XANA? ¿Sam continuará con Odd aunque su discurso?**

 **Todo esto, en los próximos capítulos...**


	3. Capítulo 2: El castigo

-¿Qué es este alboroto?-interrogó Jim al grupo-¿Qué está pasando? Vosotros dos: el despacho del director. -Jeremy y Odd no podían responder a las órdenes de Jim. _No... no..._ \- ¡Ya!

-Te felicito, Odd. Has estado impresionante -dijo irónicamente Jeremy, aún paralizado-.

-No sé que me ha pasado...

Unos minutos después, llegaron a la sala de espera.

-El director está hablando con un psicólogo, ahora os atenderá -dijo amablemente la secretaria-.

 _¿Un psicólogo? No será..._. Sí, era el mismo que le hizo las pruebas de superdotado en la primera temporada. Odd pensó que Jeremy puede ser el nuevo Einstein, pero de verdad. Es su futuro... pero le tendrán que llevar a una escuela especial. ¿ _Gran futuro o Lyoko?_ , no paraba de preguntarse Jeremy. Y la beca... sus padres no rechazarían algo así. Todo el mundo a su alrededor cree que es un chico superdotado. Y nadie entendería que no superara las pruebas.

¡Este dilema ya le había trastocado suficiente!

-Sí, señor. Claro. -se oía desde la sala de espera- Yo mismo le hice las pruebas, pero... los resultados son muy exactos... pero, ¡señor! ¡No le puedo hacer las pruebas otra vez! Entiendo que usted crea que lo es pero... de acuerdo, la semana que viene le haré las pruebas, pero si resulta que tengo razón, no me lo pida otra vez. Adiós, hasta la semana que viene. -se abre la puerta y el psicólogo se encuentra a Jeremy- Oh, hola Jeremy. -e hizo una cara a Odd cómo diciendo que era una mala influencia-.

-Ya podéis entrar -dijo finalmente la secretaria-.

Y así era cómo el director regañó a Jeremy y Odd:

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Jeremy y Odd no pudieron contestar- Mmm, ya veo que os ha comido la lengua el gato... ¿Jim?

-Encontré a los dos discutiendo a voces. Creo que se estaban insultando.

-¿Tenéis algun problema? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudaros?

-No...-dijo Odd, arrepentido, ahora sí, totalmente de sus palabras-.

-No...-dijo a la vez Jeremy-.

-Pues os castigo siete horas. ¡Y que no vuelva a suceder!


	4. Cap3: Qué culpa tengo de ser superdotado

Después de escuchar la regañada del señor Delmas...

-Ya os podéis ir. -Odd y Jeremy se marcharon, pero el director dijo al segundo:- Tú no, Jeremy. Tengo que hablar contigo.

 _Será por lo del psicólogo..._ , pensó Jeremy.

-Mientras vosotros esperabais estaba hablando con un psicólogo...

-Ya lo sé. -interrumpió Jeremy- Es para rehacerme las pruebas, ¿verdad?

-S!í. ¿Lo ves? Eres muy inteligente. Pero... estoy seguro que las pruebas de hace años las hiciste mal a propósito. ¿Cómo...?

 _¡Me ha descubierto! ¿Y ahora que le digo?_

-No dices nada, ¿Jeremy?

-No quiero irme del colegio...

-Ah, ya lo entiendo.

-Es muy duro hacerlo.

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

-Pero este es el sacrificio más grande que puede hacer una persona.

-Puede, pero...

-¡No quiero! -interrumpió otra vez Jeremy-.

-Pero... Jeremy... a veces es más importante TU futuro.

-¡NO! -repitió Jeremy. No quería abandonar a sus amigos- ¿Es que no lo entiende?

-¡Jeremy! Déjate aconsejar.

-No.

Diga lo que diga el señor Delmas es imposible que Jeremy cambie de opinión.

-Escucha, ¿qué tal si llamas a tus padres y lo habláis vosotros?

Y así lo hizo Jeremy; llamó a sus padres con su teléfono.

-¡Hola, Jeremy! ¿Qué quieres?

-Hola, papá. Es que... el director me quiere volver a hacer las pruebas...

-Ya lo sabemos. Está muy claro que tú, Jeremy, eres superdotado.

-¡No quiero irme de Kadic! Puede que sea superdotado, pero... Aquí tengo mis amigos, mis cosas y no quiero volver a comenzar. Las amistades que tengo aquí son... -pensó en Ulrich, Yumi, Odd y, principalmente, Aelita- especiales.

-Aaah... nunca lo entenderás, ¿verdad? Tus "amigos" son mala influencia. Qué me dices de... Odd Della Tobia?

-Es Odd Della ROBIA.

-Cómo se llame.

-Ya sé que es un poquitín mal estudiante, pero... últimamente va mejorando mucho.

Y así con todo el grupo. Los padres de Jeremy, finalmente, decidieron...

-Aaahh... no sé si estoy haciendo de buen padre pero te dejo que te quedes en Kadic.

-¡Bien! ¡Muchas gracias!

-PERO

-Oh-oh...

-Harás las pruebas igualmente.

-Bueno... supongo que no tiene nada de malo hacerlas. Pero después no me hagáis el _EFECTO SORPRESA_ , ¿eh?

-Que no, que no.

-¡Gracias! ¡Os quiero un montón!

-Nosotros también, hijo. -dijeron los padres de Jeremy, un poco arrepentidos de su decisión-.

-¡Adiós!

-Adióoos -se oyó finalmente desde Kadic, con menos ilusión-.


	5. Cap4: Amor estúpido - Cambio de táctica

-Señor general...-dijo el _soldado_ -.

-¿Perdone?

-Digo... señor director... -Jim, como tantas veces, se avergonzó de tratar al señor Delmas como si estuviera en el ejército-.

-Ay, Jim...

-Decía que... ¿no cree que ha sido demasiado duro?

-Puede, pero esto ya ha pasado otras veces, ¿no?

-Sí, lo esmento... digo recuerdo. -Delmas se puso una mano en la cara, decepcionado con Jim-. Pero... ¿siete horas no es pasarse un poco?

-No. Tienen que aprender.

-Claro, claro...

-Y al parecer... -A Delmas le corría una... cosa eléctrica por el cuerpo-. Ay-ay-ay-u-uu-u-d-d-d-aa.

Entonces el director cayó al suelo. Estaba inconsciente... o eso creía Jim.

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El director se levantó. Tenía un símbolo en los ojos... Jim lo vio, pero no vio exactamente cómo es ese símbolo que a tanto ha sobrevivido.

* * *

Odd llegaba al banco del patio dónde siempre hablaban, y, evidentemente, todos estaban enfadados...

-Eemm, chicos yo...

-No puedo entender cómo nos has hecho esto. -dijo Aelita, antes de que ella le dé una bofetada a la derecha de su cara, muy muy enfadada por sus palabras-.

-De verdad, no sé por qué hice eso. -intentó explicarse a Ulrich-.

-Eso, Odd, es una cosa muy fea. Es un amor... estúpido. No tiene ninguna causa buena. Es... pelear por pelear.

 _Amor estúpido..._ , pensaba Odd, intentando sacarle algun uso.

Jeremy venía. A ver si él ayudaba a arreglar las cosas.

-Y tú, Jeremy, ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? -dijo Yumi al ver su cara-.

-Mhh. Supongo que deberíamos perdonarle.

-Ohh... muchas gracias, Jeremy... bueno, ahora te puedo llamar Einstein, ¿verdad?

-Aún sigo un poco enfadado, que lo sepas.

-Bueno... es que... de verdad no se lo que me ha pasado. Pero... -ahora se habló ante todos:- ...no me digáis que nunca habéis llegado a los manos por amor.

-Sí, alguna vez -dijeron todos, excepto Aelita, que prefería no escuchar-.

-Algunas veces estúpidamente...

-Sí lo reconozco... -dijo Ulrich, que se quedó solo, porqué nadie dijo lo suyo-.

-¡Ah-ah! No. Para nada.

-A ver, no me digáis ahora que no. -dijo Ulrich-.

-Bueno, sí, vale, es verdad. -dijeron los otros, menos Aelita-.

-Aelita... -dijo Ulrich- tú lo acabas de hacer...

-¡Sí!, lo he hecho, ¿y qué?

-Pues eso es amor estúpido. Todos nos hemos equivocado en algo, pero ahora ya está. -dijo Odd-. Y de verdad, lo siento mucho.

Oyeron un portazo.

-¡El director! ¡El director! -gritó alguien corriendo-. ¡El director me ha atacado! A él... creo que también. A él le han atacado para que me maten a mí. -dijo ese temblando de miedo-.

Odd miró al resto del grupo.

-¿Estáis pensando lo que yo pienso que pensáis?

-No lo creo. -dijo Aelita-

-¿Aún sigues enfadada con eso? -interrogó Yumi- Ya está. Ya pasado.

-¿Pero no entiendes que quiero a Jeremy? -Y Aelita empezó a llorar...-.

 _Qué rápido que lo ha dicho..._ , pensó Yumi. Eso de que quería a Jeremy él no lo había oído...

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero Odd ya se ha disculpado. -Yumi intentó consolar a Aelita, pero el amor entre ella y Jeremy era demasiado grande para...- Tenemos que ir a Lyoko. Venga, venga. Tranquiila.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -peguntó Ulrich a Jeremy-.

-Localizar la torre y XANA en la red.

-¿Pero y si la torre está fuera de Lyoko?

-Será nuestro fin.

Ulrich se espantó con esas palabras.

* * *

Ya han llegado a la fábrica.

-No puede ser... la versión se ha actualizado...

-¿Qué versión? -preguntó Aelita-.

-Mira.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? -interrogó Odd-. ¿Qué es eso de la "versión"?

-Un programa tiene una versión. Si el programa se actualiza, el programa será mejor, y en el caso de XANA...

-...más fuerte... -dijo Yumi-.

-Y ahora está en la versión...

-¿Cuál?

En la terminal de Jeremy salía el número...

 **8964.0272.517.5739.666252**

-¡Pero si hace quatro días estaba en 2.0! -dijo Aelita-.

-Voy a ver si XANA ha inicializado retornos al pasado.

-No. Lo habríamos recordado. -dijo Odd-. ¿Verdad?

-Lo ha hecho. Ha hecho...

En la terminal de Jeremy salía un número tan largo que no cabría en esta página...

 **99987664308262524613839302827263839282920182625325262717838 (este número multiplicado por 52681939992727172736277)**

-Si XANA hubiera hecho esto... ¡el superordenador habría explotado! Cómo mínimo... -se sorprendió Yumi-

-Ahora lo entiendo... XANA ha puesto un programa de retorno al pasado editado en el superordenador de Tyron. Entonces tuvo poder para... encender el nuestro sin haberlo hecho físicamente. Entones puso otra vez el retorno al pasado editado...

-Editado... ¿sin que lo pudieramos recordar?

-Exacto.

-Madre mía... aquí no podemos decir que será fácil... -dijo Odd-. Sólo podemos hacer una cosa. -y salió corriendo de la fábrica-.

-¿Dónde vas? -interrogó Ulrich-

-A buscar a Sam.

-Supongo que ahora sí tiene razón... -asintió Jeremy-. Necesitamos también a William. ¡Yumi!: ve a buscar a William.

Yumi, al ver que el montacargas había vuelto, subió a él. Entonces, Ulrich la miró cómo diciendo _no te vayas a enamorar ahora de él_ , pero ella rió y le guiñó el ojo.

-Jeremy, tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué pasa, Aelita?

-Si por ejemplo, ahora que XANA es casi imbencible, desvirtualizan a más de tres guerreros a la vez algunos acabarían en el Limbo Virtual.

-Tal vez pudiera construir almenos otro escáner más, pero yo sólo sirvo en el tema virtual.

-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de construir otro escáner.

-¿Puedes mirar otra vez en el diario de mi padre? Es posible que él sepa alguna cosa sobre esto.

-Lo comprobaré.

-Pero no vuelvas a hacer de científico loco, ¿eh? Que nos conocemos.

Aelita se iba al montacargas con Ulrich, que también se iba.

-¡Eehh! ¿Dónde vas? -interrogó alegremente Jeremy-.

Aelita se limitó a responderle con una risa.

-Bueno, estamos tu y yo.

-Sí, solos en esta fábrica... -respondió Ulrich-.

-¿Sabes porqué Odd ha hecho... eso? Yo lo sé.

-¿Tú lo sabes? Me sorprende...

-Lo ha hecho por que nunca ha tenido una pareja... sin movimiento.

-Ja-ja. Muy gracioso.

-Y hablando de chicas... ¿Sabes porqué Aelita me ha dicho que no haga de científico loco? ¿Me he perdido algo...?

-¿Ya no te acuerdas? -a Ulrich le sorprendió que no se acordara de lo que pasó aquella vez...-. Ese otro XANA, no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba... ah, sí, Marabunta; la máquina esa que augmentaba tu inteligencia pero afectaba a la salud mental y física...

-Ahh... no me lo recuerdes. Un momento...

-No me digas que no lo has visto...

-La torre se ha desactivado...

-Por eso Aelita y Ulrich se han ido.

-No hay actividad ni en Córtex ni en Lyoko...

-Qué raro...

-Literalmente, XANA se ha tomado un descanso.

* * *

Atención! Nota del autor.

He estado una semana y pico sin publicar pero mañana día 7 o pasado mañana día 8 ya tendréis otro capítulo. ¡También pondré de El Regreso de Aelita!


	6. Cap5: XANA es poco original

**En parte, este capítulo está narrado por Odd. Cuando veáis "Odd" habrá terminado/empezado su narración.**

* * *

...

-De todas formas iniciaremos el retorno al pasado. -dijo finalmente Jeremy-.

-De acuerdo.

-Volvemos al pasado... ¡ahora!

* * *

"Odd"

Nunca me decepcioné tanto conmigo... Cómo dijo Ulrich, es un amor estúpido que, creo yo, todos hacemos alguna vez. Pero... tal vez yo he sido el más estúpido. Será por que me he confiado tanto con ese tema... que después cuando tienes _algo_ de verdad te pones... idiota.

Cuando me fui a buscar a Sam... la encontré nada más llegar a Kadic.

—Sam.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero pedirte perdón.

—A mí no me lo pidas, pideselo a Jeremy.

—Sí, cuando volvemos se lo diré, pero... quiero que sepas que no me he puesto idiota por el simple hecho que tenga _alguien_. Sino por que ese _alguien_ nunca lo he tenido, de verdad. Pero ahora sí.

—Qué era lo que querías decirme...

—¿Quieres virtualizarte en Lyoko?

—Ehhh... sí.

Mientras íbamos a la fábrica, Jeremy me llamó. Aproveché ese momento para pedirle perdón.

—Hola, Jeremy.

—Hola, Odd. Escucha, hay buenas noticias. Hemos conseguido rebajar la versión de XANA por que al ser la versión más alta el programa es más débil, pero a la vez más fuerte y ahora la versión se ha bajado al 1.0. Y además le hemos robado la llave de Lyoko. Pero ahora ya no tendrá descansos...

—¿Y el ataque?

—Es que gracias a la versión tan alta XANA tiene que hacer descansos.

—Nunca lo hubiera dicho...

—Ahora XANA está en el mismo estado que hace dos años.

—Cuando intentabas materializar a Aelita... Jeremy, en cuánto a lo que dije yo... lo siento.

—No pasa nada, tonterías de la adolescencia. No creas que no lo he hecho yo nunca. Bueno, os espero en la fábrica. El súperescaner no ha encontrado nada todavía.

—Vamos para allá.

"Odd"

* * *

Jeremy dijo lo mismo a Yumi y Aelita. Ellas dos ya habían llegado, pero Odd y Sam aún no.

—Qué rapidez. Y mira que había avisado a Odd primero...

—Hemos vuelto en avión. -dijo Aelita-.

—Venidos en avión o tren os espera un bus hacia un lugar lejano... -dijo Jeremy antes de que el montacargas se cerrara otra vez para ir a los escáneres-.

Pasaron ya más de diez minutos y aún no habían llegado ni Sam ni Odd.

—¿Qué estaran haciendo...?

—Llámalos. -dijo Yumi-.

—Vale.

Pero justo cuando iba cojer el teléfono aparecieron los misteriosos Odd y Sam, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Dónde estábais?

—Ah, ah... -Odd estaba tan acalorado y... ¿cansado?- Pro-problemas con Jim...

—¡Qué pesado! -dijo Sam, igual que Odd-.

—Ni que lo digas. Aelita y Yumi os esperan. Ve con ellos, Ulrich.

Al cabo de unos segundos todo el equipo estaba en la planta de los escáneres.

—Primero Odd, Sam y Ulrich. -dijo Jeremy-.

Samantha tenía miedo de esos tubos... ¡Quién sabe que le podría pasar!

-Sam, no tengas miedo. -dijo Odd-.

Al final entró. _Espero que todo salga bien..._

-Transfiriendo a Odd. Transfiriendo a Samantha. Transfiriendo a Ulrich. Escaneo. ¡Virtualización! Ahora Yumi y Aelita. Transfiriendo a Yumi. Transfiriendo a Aelita. Escaneo. ¡Virtualización!

—¿Qué tal, Sam? -dijo Odd desde Lyoko-.

—Ehhh... ¡¿Esto es una broma?!

—Eso mismo dijo Odd al venir por primera vez. -se oyó desde Lyoko. Era Jeremy-. Bienvenida a Lyoko, Sam.

—¿Quién me llama?

—Soy Jeremy. ¡Cómo se nota que estáis hechos el uno por el otro!

—E-emmm..., s-sí. -dijo Odd, rojo por las palabras de Jeremy-. Jeremy, ¿porqué Sam no tiene ninguna arma?

—Sí que tiene. Samantha, tu arma es un arco. Para que aparezca en tus manos, tienes que decir _arcus_.

Samantha tenía un vestido rojo y verde, de un estilo parecido al de Aelita. Ella probó a decir esa palabra, y le apareció un arco amarillo muy grande.

—¡Ooohh! Qué grande.

—Con esto machacarás a los monstruos de XANA -dijo Yumi-.

—¿Monstruos?

—Sí, son como animales que utiliza XANA para defenderse. -dijo Ulrich-.

—¿Hay gatos?

—El gato es Odd. -dijo Aelita-.

Todos se pusieron a reír.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi avatar?

—¡Pues que es un gato! Jajaja... -dijo Samantha-.

—Venga, dejad a Odd. No tiene culpa que sea un gato. -dijo Jeremy-. ¡Oh-oh! Tendremos que dejar la conversación para otro momento por que tenemos aquí el comité de bienvenida. Sam, aprovecha para practicar.

—¿Tres cubos? Hoy XANA no está muy original... -dijo Yumi-.

Sam probó a lanzar una flecha. Puso una en el arco y... le dió de lleno al símbolo de XANA en uno de los cubos.

—¡Me disparan! -gritó Sam-.

—Ya te acostumbrarás a hacer piruetas y acrobacias para esquivar los disparos. -dijo Ulrich-.

—Te sale sin pedirlo. -dijo Odd-.

En un plis-plas ya habían destruido a todos los cubos presentes.

—¡Ah! Nos hemos olvidado de William. Yumi, tu tenías que llevarlo. ¿Dónde está?

—No te lo creerás; estaba coqueteando con Sissi.

—¿William y Sissi juntos? ¡Esa es la mayor estupidez que he oído nunca! -dijo Odd-.

—Ya verás cómo después se enterará que Sissi no es _precisamente_ la mejor opción. -dijo Ulrich-.

—Siento interrumpir pero XANA ha activado una torre.


	7. Cap6: Los Subdigitales pasan de moda

-¿Dónde está la torre? -dijo Aelita-

-Está en... ehh... -Jeremy tecleaba y tecleaba pero no encuentra la respuesta-. No lo sé... lo único que sé es que... está en... un lugar nuevo protegido. Está dentro de Lyoko, eso seguro, pero...

-¿Te puedes decidir ya, _Einstein_? -órdeno Odd-. Mientras tú buscas algo que no encontrarás, XANA está atacando.

-No, no, eso ya lo sé, pero...

-¿Lo has encontrado? -dijo Yumi-.

-La torre se ha desactivado...

-¿Otro descanso? -dijo Sam, ahora que entendía toda la situación y podía hablar igual que los otros, por eso Yumi le susurró desde dónde se encontraba _¡Bien, ya eres una guerrera de Lyoko!_ -.

-No, hay actividad en el quinto sector, dónde vive XANA. Creo que es sólo una trampa para que vayámos todos ahí.

-¡Qué pena! Creía que podíamos desactivar la primera torre junto a Sam. -dijo Aelita-. Ni siquiera vienen monstruos...

Samantha pensó que se había integrado rapidíssimo al grupo. ¡Incluso los otros deseaban luchar junto a ella!

-Investigaré por la noche.

-Aay... otra vez a pasar noches sin descanso, ¿verdad? -dijo Aelita, preocupada-.

-Acabará pronto. Bueno, cómo no tenéis nada que hacer en Lyoko, os desvirtualizo.

* * *

Por la mañana al día siguiente...

-Venga, _Einstein_ , ¡despierta, que ya es hora! -pero Jeremy se negaba a las órdenes de Ulrich-. Si quieres dormir, ¡almenos hazlo en la cama!

-No... oo... qui... e... ro...

-Mmhh... -Ulrich pensó una estrategia para despertarle, y se le ocurrió la más típica:- Odd y Aelita salen juntos, ¿lo sabías?

-¡¿Qué, qué has dicho?!

-Jajaja, -rió Ulrich- ¡siempre funciona, aunque Odd ya tenga novia!

-Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich...

-¡Aaaarriba!

-Es que me he pasado toda la noche investigando cuál es ese nuevo sitio.

-¡Shhh! Las paredes tienen oídos...

-Y lo he encontrado. Les daremos a todos la noticia en el almuerzo.

Y así lo hicieron. Al llegar a la cafetería contaron el descubrimiento a los otros, incluyendo, evidentemente, a Sam. Ella se sentó con todos. Pero William...

-Escuchad, puedo... ¿sentarme con vosotros?

-Sí. -dijo fríamente Jeremy-.

Entonces Yumi se dirigió a el bienvenido... ¡o malvenido!

-He oído que sales con Sissi. -dijo, también, fríamente Yumi-

-Es verdad. ¿Que estás celosa?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me has tomado? Yo estoy con Ulrich y sólo con Ulrich.

Mientras Yumi y William hablaban a bajas voces los otros hablaban sobre el nuevo descubrimiento y explicando cosas de Lyoko a Samantha.

Y así era cómo Yumi le _cantó las cuarenta_ a William

-Se acabó, rompecorazones. Basta. Quiero que te vayas. No quiero verte con mis amigos, y menos con Ullrich.

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres...

Y William se fué con Sissi. Los otros se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Odd-.

-Nada, que el rompecorazones se ha ido. ¿Qué decíais?

-Hemos encontrado un nuevo sector. -dijo Jeremy-.

-¡No puede ser! Si ya habíamos visitado todos... ¿por que no nos habíamos enterado antes?

-Es que no estaba antes. Lyoko evoluciona, crea cosas por sí solo, y una de esas cosas es el nuevo sector. Este nuevo sector sólo tiene una torre, pero es muy grande, significa que tiene más energia y es más efectiva. Aprovechando que hoy es domingo, cuando acabemos de almorzar la exploraremos.

-¡Y le pondremos un nombre! -dijo Odd entusiasmado-.

-Eh... sí, eso también -dijo finalmente Jeremy-.

-Buenos días, Kadic. Os habla Milly y Tamiya, vuestras reporteras del diario Kadic. Corre el rumor de que Sissi, la hija del director, ya no le gustan los Subdigitales. Y no sólo eso; sino que según nuestras fuentes, -esas fuentes eran Yumi, que les había dicho eso antes de volver a la fábrica con Aelita- ¡William y Sissi son novios! Sí, cómo lo oís. El romance más inesperado y inimaginable se encuentra entre nosotros. Para aclarar todo este lío, le preguntaremos a ella misma. -dijo Milly delante de la cámara de Tamiya. Y ahora hablaba a Sissi:- Buenos días, Sissi.

-Hola, Milly.

-Eehhh... -Milly se quedó paralizada al ver que le hablaba amablemente. ¡ _No, no! Es una trampa, seguro..._ -. ¿Son verdad esos rumores de que ya no te gustan los Subdigitales?

-A medias.

-Por favor, explícate. ¡Nuestros lectores necesitan información!

-Quiero decir, -dijo Sissi mirando a la cámara- que me siguen gustando los Subdigitales, pero ahora me gustan también otros grupos.

-¿Qué grupos?

-Lo siento, eso es un secreto.

-Otra cosa; ¿es verdad el romance mutuo que tienes con William?

-Si te soy sincera, sí, es verdad.

-¡Exclusiva! Lo confirmamos; ¡William es el novio de Sissi! ¡Y no! Aún no hemos acabado por que os contamos otro romance: Odd y Samantha Knight, una nueva alumna de Kadic. Parece que Odd ha encontrado su _algo_. Queremos saber la opinión de Samantha, y también la de Jeremy por que según fuentes protegidas -esta vez era Aelita-, Jeremy y Odd han discutido sobre ese _algo_. ¿Odd no quiere que Jeremy salga con su prima? Bueno, vamos a hablar con Samantha. -Milly y Tamiya se fueron a hablar con Sam-. Hola, Samantha, ¿puedes venir un momento? Estamos haciendo un reportaje.

-Claro, por supuesto. Pero podéis llamarme Sam. -afirmó Sam-.

Vale, pues Sam, bienvenida a Kadic. Soy Milly y ella, la cámara, es Tamiya. Estamos haciendo un reportaje sobre tu y Odd.

-Qué sois, ¿periodistas del corazón? -preguntó irónicamente Sam-.

-Sí, algo así, ¡pero te recuerdo que aquí las preguntas las hago yo!

-Claro, claro.

-Escucha, ¿la relación empezó nada más llegar a la escuela? Por que no me extrañaría...

-Verás, ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo.

-¿Cuantó exactamente?

-Unos... dos o tres años. Por cierto, quién os ha dicho que tengo _algo_ con Odd, ¿eh?

-Nuestras fuentes son protegidas, pero si te tuviera que decir algo, te diría que es un familiar de Odd, qué está en la escuela...

-Aelita la canadiense...

-Yo no la llamaría así, pero sí, es ella. Ehem, volviendo al tema... ¿estás enamorada de Odd?

-Sí, lo estoy. Y él de mí también, se le nota.

-Muchas gracias, Sam, y que te sientas a gusto en Kadic.

-Gracias, Milly.

Sam volvió a la mesa dónde estaban los otros.

-Pues confirmamos la relación. Ahora vamos a ver a Jeremy.

-Hola, Jeremy. Estamos haciendo un reportaje sobre Odd y Samantha.

-Ya, aham, ¿entonces que pinto yo con vosotros? De verdad, ¿no crees que parecéis periodistas del corazón?

-¡He dicho que las preguntas las hago yo! Ehem, quiero hablar de la discusión que tuviste ayer con Odd. ¿Porqué..

-¡Ah, no! -interrumpió Jeremy-. No agrandáis el tema. Ya nos hemos disculpado, está todo arreglado. Además, ¿a quién le ineteresa todo esto?

-Bueno, si no quieres hablar, lo dejaremos para otro momento. Y hasta aquí el noticiario de Kadic. ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **¿Qué se encontraran Jeremy y los suyos? ¿Ese nuevo sector tiene algún secreto guardado...?**

 **Lo sabremos en el capítulo 9, que se publicará el día 7 de septiembre.**

 **Adiós, hasta ese día, y ¡que tengáis unas buenas vacaciones, y para los que ya las habéis hecho, espero que os lo hagáis pasado bien! ;)**


	8. Cap7: Estrellas — Parte 1

¡Hola! Después de las vacaciones, ya puedo anunciar que habrá un primer capítulo de El Regreso de Aelita. El día 27 de este mes podréis disfrutar del primer capítulo.

Pero ahora mismo mi prioridad es Final Code. En este fanfic subiré capítulos con más frecuencia.

También os quiero dar las gracias por seguirme durante estos (pocos) meses. Final Code viene fuerte, esto promete!

* * *

–¿Qué querían? -preguntó Yumi-.

–Nada, las periodistas del corazón han sufrido una mala pasada.

–En cuánto a lo de ir a Lyoko... hoy tenemos clase, es sábado. -dijo Ulrich-.

–Ah, sí, es verdad... -dijo Odd-. Menos mal que no nos toca ni física ni matemáticas.

–No, no lo es: tenemos química. -dijo Aelita riendo-.

-¡ESO ES AÚN PEOR! -gritó Odd, cómo si se acabara el mundo-.

–Por suerte, yo tengo clase de lengua. -dijo Yumi, ya que iba una clase diferente.

–Con un poco de suerte, no nos pondrán exámen sorpresa. -dijo Sam-.

En la clase...

–Empezaremos con un... -dijo la professora, haciendo una pausa para dar _emoción_ -. Examen sorpresa.

–¡Está claro que hoy no es mi día! -exclamó Odd-. Bueno, espero que saque almenos un cinco.

Al cabo de treinta minutos...

–Sí que ha sido díficil... -se dijo Jeremy-. Ya estoy, profesora.

–A ver Jeremy... Oh, ¡muy bien! -dijo la professora al terminar de ver el exámen de Jeremy-.

A Odd aún le quedaba la mitad del exámen, aunque aún le quedaba tiempo y además las respuestas eran más o menos correctas. _¡Tengo que sacar almenos un 5! Venga, Odd, ¡tú puedes!_

Aelita ya casi terminó. Sólo le quedaba una pregunta. Pero no se decidía. Estaba entre dos respuestas, y no se podía decidir. Pero no abandonó. Se decantó por la primera que pensó y dió el exámen a la profesora.

Ulrich iba _bien_. Le quedaban seis preguntas de las veinte que había, y al igual que Odd, todas eran más o menos correctas.

* * *

Después de comer, a las 16.49, en la fábrica...

–¿Estáis listos? -dijo Jeremy desde la terminal del superordenador-. Vale, primero Ulrich, Sam y Odd. Recordad este orden. Transferiendo Ulrich. Transferiendo Sam. Transferiendo Odd. Escaneo. ¡Virualización! El resto. Transferiendo Aelita. Transferiendo Yumi. ¡Virtualización!

Llegaron al sector del desierto, cerca de ese grande agujero con una torre.

-Vale, _Einstein_ , ya estamos aquí. ¿Cómo vamos al sexto sector? -dijo Odd-.

-Primero tenemos que activar una torre. No puedo virtualizaros directamente. Si la activáis, todos vosotros os transportaréis al nuevo sector.. -se oyó desde Lyoko-.

-Vale, voy yo. -dijo Aelita-.

-¡No tan rápido! He creado un código específico para activarla. Se llama el código Altam.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Aelita mientras continuaba su camino a la torre mediante las alas-.

-¿Altam? ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre? -preguntó asombrada Yumi-.

-De Odd. A parte de hacer chistes malos, también hace nombres increíbles. ¿No lo sabíais?

-No lo sabía, pero seguro que tiene una libreta entera con muchísimos otros nombres. -dijo Ulrich-.

-¡No! -exclamó Odd-. Sólo me he inventado ese.

-¡Atención! Tenéis avispones a las ocho en punto. -avisó Jeremy-.

Los avispones eran unos veinte. Unos cuantos rodeaban a Aelita, que estaba, todavía, bastante lejos de la torre. También aparecieron tres tarántulas protegiendo la torre.

-¿Nos envías los vehículos, por favor? -dijo Yumi-. No podemos con tantos avispones.

-Ahora mismo. -dijo Jeremy-. Sam, tendrás que subir a un vehículo con alguien, aún no he podido progrmar más vehículos.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Sam, antes de subir a la tabla de Odd-.

-Un momento... están protegiendo la torre. ¿Porqué será...? -dijo Jeremy-.

Aelita terminó de destruir a los avispones que tenía delante, así que se acercó a las tarántulas, pero...

-¡Aelita! Oh, no... uno menos. -dijo Ulrich-.

Quedó desvirtualizada.

Sam se acostumbró a destruir _objetos voladores_ pero no paraban de venir más y más y más y más... así que también que quedó desvirtualizada.

Odd apenas destruyó dos avispones, en cambio los otros destruían uno cada dos segundos.

-¡No lo entiendo! Vosotros habéis destruído almenos diez avispones cada uno. -dijo Odd-. ¡Oh no!

Odd se chocó contra una roca gigante mientras hablaba.

-Sí, definitivamente no es tu día. -dijo Ulrich-.

-Sólo quedáis vosotros. ¡Vaya caos...! -dijo Jeremy-.

Seguían viniendo monstruos de XANA, y más, y muchos más hasta que los dos que quedaban desvirtualizados también.

Al llegar todos con Jeremy...

-La misión ha sido un fracaso... -dijo Jeremy-.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos que XANA no quiere que vayamos a este nuevo sector.

A Yumi le llamaban por su móvil.

-¿Diga?

-Yumi, soy yo. -dijo Akiko, la madre de Yumi-. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti... ¿podrías venir?

-Oh, ¡claro!

-¡Qué bien! Te esperamos.

-Vale, hasta luego. -y acabó la llamada-. Lo siento, chicos, tengo que irme. Mentenedme informada, ¿eh?

-Claro, si pasa algo te llamaré. -dijo Jeremy-.

Se despidieron y Yumi se fué.

* * *

-Hola, William, me gustaría... -dijo Sissi, antes de que su _chico_ le cogiera el brazo y le... ¿electrocutára?-. ¡Ey! ¡Me haces daño!

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ JEREMY? -preguntó con una voz robótica y siniestra-.

-Eeeehhh... no lo sé... -dijo Sissi, temblando de miedo-.

-¿Y QUIÉN LO SABE?

-Creo que... ¡Ah!, mira; ahí está Yumi. Ella lo sabe. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasa en lo ojos? Tienes algo...

William dejó el brazo y se dirigió a Yumi.

-Oh, no... -dijo Yumi-. Es XANA.

Yumi cogió su teléfono para avisar a los otros, pero sólo pudo enviar un mensaje diciendo...

ALERTA XANA T ACTIVADA

William llevó a Yumi a las salas de las calderas. Ella se quedó inconsciente, por unos rayos eléctricos que le envió él.

Unos minutos más tarde se despertó.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ JEREMY? -repitió William-.

-No... te... lo... diré... nun... ca... -dijo Yumi-.

-¡DILO!

-¿Dónde crees que está?

Parecía que XANA había tenido un error. Pues claro, ¡estaba en la fábrica!

-Vosotras, las máquinas parecéis perfectas pero en el fondo sois estúpidas. -dijo Yumi-.

El espectro se evaporó, y dejó al auténtico William en el suelo.

* * *

Mientrastanto, en la fábrica...

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? -dijo Ulrich-.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. -dijo Jeremy-. XANA no quería que vayásemos al nuevo sector.

-Dijiste que la torre del nuevo sector es más eficaz, ¿verdad? ¿Es posible que XANA haga invisible una torre utilizando su potencial? -dijo Aelita-.

-Sí, sería posible, entonces tendré que actualizar el superescáner; versión 2.0. -respondió Jeremy-.

Entonces él recibió el mensaje de Yumi.

-Yumi lo confirma. Hay una torre activada. -dijo Jeremy, al recibir el SMS en el superordenador.

Al decir eso, apareció un espectro con la forma de Sissi.

-Ulrich, Sam y Aelita: id a los escáneres. Es urgente.

-¿No decías que no podíamos ir en doce horas? -dijo Ulrich-.

-Al actualizar el superordenador puedo virtualizaros varias veces. Odd: protégeme del espectro.

-Claro, será fácil con Sissi. -respondió Odd.

En ese momento, el espectro cambió por la forma de Sam.

-¡No sé porqué hablo!

Sam-XANA le envió unos cuantos rayos eléctricos.

-No, ¡no! -gritó al caerse Odd, pero se levantó y continuó.

Odd hizo carrerilla y se tiró encima del espectro, pero, cómo ya ha hecho otras veces, este hizo el típico truco de pixelarse y dejar que Odd atraviese su cuerpo. Ahora el espectro cambió por la forma de Jim.

-No, ¡Jim no!

-Odd, prueba a llevarle a la entrada. Así tendréis más... espacio. -dijo Jeremy- A ver los de Lyoko, ahora no podéis fallar. Por cierto, Sam: tu poder es el de curación. Puedes añadir diez puntos de vida a quién no tenga ninguno. Para llevarlo a cabo, tienes que decir _curación_ , pero sólo cuando alguien esté a punto de desvirtualizarse. Bueno, os dejo que destruyáis a los avispones.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo no tanto -dijo Ulrich.

En la fábrica, llegó Yumi.

-Yumi, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Jeremy.

-Virtualízame...

-Ha sido...

-¿XANA? Sí...

-Bueno, almenos en Lyoko no tendrás ese problema. -esperó a que Yumi llegara a un escáner y dijo:- Transfiero Yumi. Escáner. Virtualización.


	9. Cap8: Estrellas — Parte 2

Al cabo de diez minutos, los Guerreros ya destruyeron todos los monstruos que XANA les había enviado XANA. Pero Odd... quedó inconsciente y el espectro se evaporó y apareció otra vez en el terminal del superordenador, con la forma de Aelita.

-Ehh.., ¡chicos! Creo que alguno de vosotros tendrá que venir... -avisó Jeremy-

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ulrich-.

-Hay un espectro... con la forma de Aelita y Odd no puede ayudarme porque está inconsciente...

Aelita no dudó en pedirle a alguien que le desvirtualizara, y sí, Sam lo hizo y Aelita apareció en unode los escáneres. Cogió el ascensor y se encontró con Jeremy, que también estaba inconsciente.

Cogió el micrófono de la terminal y avisó:

-Escuchad, ahora tenéis que activar la torre solos, yo tengo que... -en ese momento el espectro cambió por la forma de un hombre de negro y ella también quedó inconsciente, por un golpe que le dió el espectro-.

-¿Aelita? Aelita, ¿nos oyes? -gritó Yumi-. ¡¿Aelita!?

-Bueno, ya la habéis oído. -dijo Ulrich-. Yumi, ve a activar la torre.

Yumi entró en la torre, subió al piso de arriba y...

YUMI_

CODE ALTAM_

La torre cambió el humo que desprendía de un azul a un marrón intenso y entonces...

-Malta. -dijeron todos a la vez-.

De repente aparecieron en una altura increíble y cayeron todos...

-¡Ahhh! ¡Caemos al mar digital! -gritó Yumi-. Ah no, espera...

... en una tierra sin mar digital.

-Es increíble... No hay mar digital. -dijo Ulrich-.

-Pues prepárate para ver esto. -dijo Sam, aseñalando hacia arriba-.

Se encontraron con un montón de estrellas en el cielo, cómo si estuvieran en un campo sin luz

artificial y pudieran ver todo el universo. Incluso vieron alguna estrella fugaz.

-Es hermoso... -dijo Sam-.

-Bueno, tendremos que dejar las observaciones astronómicas para otro momento. -dijo seriosamente Ulrich-. Tenemos una torre que desactivar.

-Mirad! Ahí esta la torre. Sí que es grande. -vió Yumi.

Y sí que lo era. Era cómo dos veces más grande que las torres convencionales. En ese momento aparecieron cuatro cucarachas de XANA corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la posición de los Guerreros. Yumi pensó una estrategia para desactivar la torre.

-Haremos una cosa. Sam y yo nos encargamos de los monstruos. Ulrich, tu ve a la torre. -organizó Yumi-.

-De acuerdo. _Einstein_ , me envías la... ah, claro. No está. -dijo Ulrich, y entonces empezó a correr hacia la _super_ torre.

* * *

En el laboratorio, Jeremy empezó a despertarse. Le dolía la pierna izquierda. Ah... sí. El espectro. Le había dado una buena paliza. Intentó levantarse, pero nada más poner la pierna izquierda en el suelo se cayó. Intentó arrastrarse para almenos coger el micrófono. Al cogerlo, vió que Aelita también estaba en el suelo. Dejó el micrófono y, de nuevo, se arrastró por el suelo, esta vez en dirección a Aelita. Intentó hacer que se despertara, pero no había manera.

-Aelita, por favor, despierta!

Al cabo de unos segundos Aelita empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Je... remy... ¿que me ha pasado? -se esforzó en decir Aelita.

-El espectro te ha dado una buena paliza. A mí también... y creo que me ha torcido el tobillo.

Aelita empezó a ya recuperarse y ayudó a Jeremy a sentarse delante de las pantallas del superordenador. Él miró si Odd estaba bien, y sí, bueno, podría estar mejor pero estaba levantándose. Igualmente Aelita subió a ver cómo estaba. Jeremy se colocó el micrófono y dijo:

-A ver chicos, ya estoy aquí.

-¿Cómo estáis? ¿Cuál ha sido la lección de hoy? -bromeó Ulrich.

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso. Por si no lo sabías, el espectro me ha torcido el tobillo.

Ulrich se arripintió _un poco_ de bromear eso. Entonces aparecieron cinco cangrejos delante de Sam y Yumi. La primera no tuvo tiempo de disparar, y uno de los cangrejos le desvirtualizó. Bueno, de todas formas Ulrich estaba entrando ya en la torre. Pero...

- _Atención. Materialización fallida. Origen no encontrado._

-¡Oh, no! Sam ha caído en el Limbo Virtual. ¿Origen no encontrado? -tecleó y vió que el superordenador no podía desvirtualizar a las personas que se encuentren en el sexto sector- Yumi, no te desvirtualizes. Podrías acabar igual.

Yumi assintió.

-Po-podrá volver, ¿n-no? -preguntó Odd, muy preocupado por Sam, al llegar al laboratorio con Aelita.

-Sí, cuando yo caí ahí recopilásteis datos que servirían para aquella vez y ahora, pero... ¡he perdido los datos! Espera... -pensó unos segundos que podía hacer. Cuando programó el código Altam no pensó en la vuelta a los otros sectores... ¡sí! La torre del sexto sector es mucho más potente, y por lo tanto tiene más datos. Serán suficientes para hacer volver a Sam.- Ulrich, no salgas de la torre.

-Ah, vale. ¿Qué quieres?

-Vuelve arriba.

Ulrich hizo caso al Belpois y se encontró de nuevo con la pantalla flotante.

-Vale, ya estoy.

-Tienes que hacer lo siguiente: ¿ves el botón arriba a la izquierda que dice _Terminal_?

-Espera, espera, para el carro. No pretenderás que...

-Samantha está en el Limbo Virtual. -interrumpió Jeremy- Si no lo haces, quedará borrada para siempre. En otras palabras, morirá, Ulrich.

-Vale, vale. -Ulrich pulsó ese botón. Entonces salió una pequeña barra de progreso que tardó unos segundos en completarse. Entonces le aparecieron dos ventanas: la de la izquierda era una terminal, cómo bien decía ese botón; y la de la derecha tenía números binarios que subían, cómo los paneles que rodeaban la torre.

-Escribe en la ventana de la terminal vrtlmb_data. Bien, ahora xprt_termid5140925799.

Entonces a Ulrich le salió otra barra de progreso. Ésta tardó mucho más en completarse. Veinte por ciento. Treinta. Cuarenta y cinco. Sesenta. Setenta y cinco coma cinco. Setenta y siete.

-¡Por favor! Sí que va lento... -se quejó Ulrich-.

Ochenta por ciento. Noventa. Noventa y uno. Noventa y uno coma dos. Noventa y uno coma tres.

-Oh, ¿esto es una broma? -se quejó también Jeremy. Entonces hizo un puño de furia al teclado y...

Cien por ciento.

-Ah. De algo sirven los golpes. -se dijo bajo Jeremy-. A partir de ahora haré golpes cada vez que vaya lento el superordenador. Ehem, ¡materialización!

Y entonces apareció Samantha en uno de los escáneres. Después Jeremy materializó también a Ulrich y Yumi, que aprecieron en los escáneres restantes. Subieron todos al laboratorio.

-Bueno... la misión ha sido, más o menos, un éxito. Pero ahora tengo que descubrir cómo hacer que os desvirtualizéis sin peligro desde el sexto sector. Ahora mismo la única manera de volver al mundo real desde ahí es materializarse manualmente.

-Jeremy, mañana necesitamos descansar. Ya exploraremos el nuevo sector el lunes. -comentó Yumi.

Todos lo aceptaron.

Es verdad, estaban todos muy cansados. Odd, Aelita y Jeremy habían recibido unos golpes... Odd y Aelita no necesitaban, aparentemente, ir a la enfermería. Pero Jeremy sí. Al final, cuando regresaron a Kadic, Jeremy fué a la enferemería -con ayuda de los otros- y dijo que estaba paseando por el parque y había tropezado. Yolanda, la enfermera, le dió dos muletas para que pudiera moverse.

Una hora más tarde...

Son ya las ocho de la tarde. Han estado cuatro horas luchando contra XANA. Están entrando ya en la cafetería para cenar.

-Sam, cómo te ha ido en... bueno... en el Limbo.

-Almenos no ha sido doloroso. ¿Alguien ha estado ahí?

-Sí, estuvo Jeremy. -dijo Yumi-.

-Digamos que nos costó un poco más sacarle de ahí. -comentó Odd.

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos.

-Jeremy, ¿te acuerdas cuando llegó a la fábrica un espectro con la forma de mi padre? -preguntó Aelita, rompiendo ese silencio-. Él dijo que la virtualización producía degeneración celular. No sé si sería eso, pero...

-Ya sé que quieres decir. -interrumpió Jeremy-. También lo he pensado. Pero... durante cuatro años no hemos tenido problemas. Además, los escáneres reestructuran perfectamente las células. XANA cometió un error al decir eso, ya que Franz Hopper creó los escáneres, y por lo tanto no se habría virtualizado a Lyoko contigo si eso produciera problemas de salud.

Aelita comprendió eso, ya que, cómo Jeremy, entendían todo eso de los ordenadores, células, átomos y otras cosas por el estilo. Claro, los otros no lo entendieron.

-Vale, traduce. -dijo Ulrich-.

-Quiere decir que la virtualización y la materialización no producen ningún problema. -repitió Aelita, dejando a Jeremy con la palabra en la boca-. No os creáis lo que dicen los espectros, ¿vale?

-Podríamos hacer una palabra clave para saber si tenemos delante un espectro o no. Cómo una contraseña... -comentó Sam-.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal... _JAOYUS_? -se le ocurrió a Odd-. Son las iniciales de cada uno de nosotros. Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Yu...

-Sí, sí vale ya lo hemos entendido -interrumpió Yumi-. Pero no comentéis esto cuando haya un ataque. Podría escucharnos...

Al cabo de unos segundos...

-¡Hola, Rosa!

Hoy habían albóndigas para comer, y Odd esperaba que ella le pusiera una buena cantidad. Es decir, un montón.

-Hola, Odd. -saludó Rosa Petitjean, la que repartía la comida en la cafetería-. Lo siento, hoy quedan pocas albóndigas, y para que queden para todos tengo que ponerte una sola porción.

Odd no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo... _¿¡No hay suficientes albóndigas?!_

-Pero si que puedo darte otro pan...

-No, gracias...

Al sentarse en la mesa...

-Odd, la comida no lo es todo. -dijo Aelita-.

-¡Pues para mí sí!

Al final Odd tuvo que limitarse a comer la _poca_ cantidad que le puso Rosa.

-¿Por cierto, que nombre le ponemos al nuevo sector? -dijo Ulrich.

-¡Qué pena que no haya estado ahí! -comentó Odd.

-¿Qué os parece... el Sector de las Estrellas? -se le ocurrió a Yumi.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en ese nombre.


	10. Cap9: La caída

Ha pasado más de dos tercios de mes desde que subí un capítulo de Final Code... Y ha llegado el momento de continuar.

 **Final Code regresa HOY**

* * *

00.34

Jeremy continua investigando sobre el Sector de las Estrellas. Resulta que el sector es infinito, pero sólo se crea la parte visible. Es decir, a medida que te muevas se va creando más mundo. ( _Vamos, igual que el Minecraft_ ) Y por tanto, la torre es el centro del Sector. Sólo se puede viajar al quinto sector desde ahí. Se va cayendo desde la torre. Se aparece levitando en un nuevo túnel justo encima de la esfera de Carthago.

Y lo mejor: el Sector está completamente cifrado, y no en 256-bit SSL, sino en 8192-bit. El mejor lugar para guardar secretos de estado...

07.15

-Jeremy... Odd y Aelita salen juntos, ¿lo sabías?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Otra vez! -Ulrich se puso a reír mucho- ¡Aún funciona...!

-Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich... Es que...

-Ya lo sé, te has pasado toda la noche investigando sobre el Sector de las Estrellas... ¡Espero que hayas descubierto algo!

-¡Sí! He descubierto un montón de cosas.

07.30

Jeremy les contó todo, y se quedaron asombrados.

-Esta noche podriamos volver: estoy ansiosa por verlo de nuevo. -dijo Sam.

23.34

-¡Virtualización!

Esta vez los virtualizó directamente al sector de las estrellas. Aelita y Odd, que aún no lo habían visto, se quedaron desconcertados.

-Es precioso... -dijo Aelita.

-Sí... Me pregunto si hay constelaciones... -respondió Odd.

-¡Sí que hay! -exclamó Yumi-. ¡La Osa Mayor!

-¡I ahí está la del Leo! -exclamó Ulrich.

I así hasta que se dieron cuenta que era una simulación perfecta y completa del espacio.

-¡Cuidado! Tenéis veintiseis avispones a las diez!

Tardaron media hora en eliminarlos a todos. Pero entonces...

-Me... Oí.. ssss _interferencias_ ¿Ho... a... -La comunicación con Jeremy se estaba perdiendo.

-¿Jeremy? ¡Jeremy! -gritaban todos.

-¡Un momento! -exclamó Sam- ¿Esa luz es normal?

En el horizonte del nuevo sector aparecía una luz roja que se agrandaba más, y más y mucho más. Hasta que... vieron que el sector estaba desapareciendo. el suelo se caía. Y los Guerreros con él, encima del Mar digital. _Virtualizados para siempre._ De una manera parecida a cuando XANA intentaba elimnar los sectores... Pero esta vez no había escapatoria. Habían perdido toda comunicación con Jeremy... Y sentían, en sus corazones digitales, en sus cerebros virtualizados, un sentimiento muy triste, que les comía por dentro. Estaban a punto de morir. La caída seguía, y seguía, eran kilómetros y kilómetros de vacío. Todo era negro. Al igual que sus sentimientos. Tristeza... hasta la muerte digital.

-Ey! Responded! Odd! Aelita!

La ventana dónde aparecian los guerros se puso en rojo. Primero, la carta de Yumi se puso en gris. Después, Ulrich. Aelita. Sam. Odd. Jeremy Se le cayó una lágrima. Le seguieron otras. Había perdido a todos sus amigos... y a Aelita. Desconsolado, intentó todo lo posible para sacarlos de ahí. Pero no había forma... Parece que...

Han muerto. Hora de la muerte digital: 00.03

* * *

 **¡Muy pronto otro capítulo! Siento mucho este final tan deprimido, ¡pero la cosa no acaba aquí!**


	11. Cap10: El regreso inesperado

-¡Mierda! -gritó con toda su alma...

Jeremy experimentaba muchos sentimientos a la vez. Tristeza, rabia, impotencia... Ahora ya nada le importaba. No quería dormir, no quería comer... Nada. ¿Y cómo se lo iba decir a los padres de los Guerreros? Pero... Mejor no preocuparse por nada. Ahora ya nada importa... Mejor quedarse en la fábrica... Sin hacer nada... No entendía cómo un sector recientemente generado podría causar tal catástrofe... O lo había hecho XANA. Sí. Seguro que lo ha hecho ese maldito programa.

Tecleó algo... No, tiene que ir a Lyoko para acceder a los archivos del virus. Pero sí que se dió cuenta de que el nuevo sector desapareció y apareció en sólo un minuto, pero los Guerreros cayeron en el Mar Digital en apenas diez segundos. Y además... Había una especie de programa que cuando alguien cae ahí, en lugar de virtualizarse para siempre... los mataba.

Así que Jeremy activó la autovirtualización. Destino: Quinto sector.

Y entonces apareció... Con su nuevo aspecto en Lyoko. Su ropa recuerda a un elfo verde. Sin más dilatación, empezó a caminar... pero una fuerza invisible le atraía al suelo. Parecía gravedad. Se cayó. Sintió un dolor terrible en la cabeza. Gritó. Y de repente, el dolor y esa gravedad anormal desparecieron. Se levantó y no perdió más tiempo. ¿Qué había provocado es anomalía? Esprintó hacia la cúpula celestial, y accedió a los archivos de XANA mediante la terminal con la pantalla flotante.

No había indicios de que el virus hubiera provocado la eliminación temporal del Sector de las Estrellas. Puede que haya sido simplemente un error cuántico del superordenador. Jeremy quisiera acceder al núcleo, pero necesita un vehículo... Y no hay nadie _ahí arriba_ que pudiera materializarlos.

-Jeremy. -Dijo una voz grave que resonó por todo el sector.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Te puedo ayudar...

-Esa voz...

-Sé todo lo que ha pasado.

-Es usted... ¡Hopper! Usted es Franz Hopper! Necesito que me ayude, Ulrich, Yumi, Ae... ¡Un momento! ¿Usted no había fallecido cuando intentamos eliminar a XANA del superordenador?

-Sí, fallecí.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo me puede hablar?

-Verás, Jeremy... Cuando alguien padece una muerte digital queda en Lyoko una especie de huella... Una huella digital. Además, el superordenador recoge, sin darse cuenta, cada día que pasa, datos que puede parecer que no tengan sentido, si los analizas, pero cuando todos están en la memoria del superordenador... Se puede resucitar al fallecido, pero sólo tendrá memoria de los acontecimientos antes de la muerte digital. Yo resucité hace veinte minutos. En ese tiempo, revisé el historial de actividades del superordenador desde que fallecí, hace cuatro días. Yo tuve suerte, ya que no tenía una forma humana el superordenador sólo necesito recopilar un dos por ciento de los datos que tendremos que descubrir de Yumi, Ulrich, Odd y Samantha al mundo real. Podremos sacarlos, pero necesitaremos bastante tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Más de un año. Aproximadamente cada 70 días, podremos sacar a una persona.

-¿Y Aelita?

-Aelita... Haber estado diez años en el superordenador apagado nos da bastente facilidad para sacarla en menos tiempo. Sólo que... Jamás podrá volver a virtualizarse en la mayoría de sectores. Sólo podrá entrar en el Sector de las Estrellas. Y te prometo que esto que ha pasado en el nuevo territorio, jamás se repetirá.

-Entonces, materializa a Aelita. Y a mí también.

-De acuerdo. Y por cierto...

-¿Sí, señor Hopper?

-Dile a Aelita que estoy vivo... Y que la quiero muchísimo.

-Por supuesto, Hopper.

-Gracias. La materialización empieza en tres, dos, uno.


End file.
